Rise of the Immortals
by AngelPhoenix422
Summary: 'ATTENTION ALL ROTG FANS' Some people told me since that story wasn't a real story that I couldn't keep it like that so I decided to write a story as a thank you for everyone who read it. Might change rating later incase anything happens. More info inside and all the information from before will be at the bottom of each chapter. No Pairings, OC's, only family stuff


**HELLO ROTG FANS! It's me, AngelPhoenix422, I would first like to say sorry for not doing anything for a while but just so you know I do have a reason, but its mostly my fault. So my family got new internet and it was cut off for like a day or two (thank whoevers up there I had my phone) and I forgot to check my email afterwards till now, partly because of school, when my biology teacher made us get a gmail so he can send us our homework instead and then I remembered. So my fault. Anyway I looked at the reviews (by the way thank you guys so much for checking them out, I'll try to start mention people in later chapters but it may take me a while to get used to it) and some told me about how I'm technically not going by the guidelines by posting "ATTENTION ALL ROTG FANS!" Since it has no story content and said that he/she would report me if I didn't do anything about it. I'll admit I was a little peeved off at first but they are right so I decided that to keep the notice on here I'll write a story too! This will be my first time writing a story so I'm sorry if it sucks and I might (idk) take a while to update but I'll try to update at least twice a week. So to keep things even for everyone this story will be all family/hurt/comfort/adventure. NO PAIRINGS. Sorry buts it's fairer for everyone. Later I might do another story and you all can decide what pairing or if there's one at all. So here's the story ****J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or its characters. Even if I wished for it.**

Chapter One: Prologue Jacks POV

'I'm so screwed,' I thought after dodging another swipe from this guy's black blade on a stick. I think Death calls it a scythe or something but I probably shouldn't be thinking about that right now. Honestly I can't even comprehend how this even started. All I remember, that made sense, was giving this kid an awesome sleigh ride before I had to go to the annual seasons meeting, to make sure everyone's schedule was the same and we don't cause any random tornados accidently crashing into each other. We seasons have a meeting with Mother Nature during every solstice and equinox to check up on things. And this year was going to be the first on in a while when the Spring(vernal) Equinox and Easter are right next to each other. Yep, the Equinox is going to be on March 20 and Easter March 21. So this year is special.

So anyway I'm just minding my own business, heading out to the meeting a little sad, (that kid thought I was the tooth fairy, making him have fun) when I get attacked over AFRICA, Mother Nature lives on a secret island in the middle of the Indian Ocean, knocked out of the sky and my staff taken. Whoop-de-freaking-do! And now all I can really do, thank god I'm in a rainforest, is dodge and run. Like NOW!

_SWISH _

Dodge!

"Darn you child! Just keep still and tell me where IT IS!" The man in black yelled at me, again with the IT, coming close to taking off my head.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT _**IT **_IS!" I tried telling him again because I really don't know what he's talking about. Even if I did I don't think I could tell him. All this heat is starting to make me woozy. Damn heat. I've been running for a good hour and have barely made it in one piece. So far the back and arms of my hoody are very torn, only one in the front, but each one cut skin too so a lot of blood. My pants are fine as far as I can tell right now, still running, but I know I have gash on my forhead from when he tried to go in for the kill, the first time. I sent out a signal for the others to come save my ass but they still haven't _shown up_.

So back to whats- _SWISH – _Dodge

'Ok no more checking on stuff' I told myself as I dodged another well aimed attack for my head. I've been tripping over a lot of roots and the only thing that's really holding me up is the South Wind that's trying to lead me away and lead the other guy away too. It worked a couple times till he saw my hair. Stupid white hair. And I'm losing a lot of blood making a trail. I tried freezing them but the heat is too strong and just melts too quick.

'Ok, ok, take a break here' I made myself duck into a hole in a tree as the forest started getting deeper. It was actually a hiding tree it seems since a narrow, tall hole lead up to the top of the tree. I was (thankfully) skinny enough to fit through it.

"Come on, come out wherever you are _JACKIE!_ THERES NO USE IN HIDING! No one is around for miles and even if there were none would believe in Jack Frost. Just come on out, and I'll make your death as quick as possible if you tell me where the snowflake is" The man said walking around with loud footsteps crunching a lot of innocent leaves and twigs, his voice sweet but deadly.

'What snowflake?' I know I'm freaking out too because I'm even willing to send a message to the Easter Bunny for help right now which I already did too. And the other guardians as well as some other spirits I know. They don't hate me, I think, but I don't think they'd let me just die either. Well maybe Bunny. And the Groundhog. But I doubt the others would, since if I die the balance of nature would seriously destroy the world. Or the next ice-ag-

_Clunk _

-Oh shit… that sounded waaaay to close.

"Hmm, nope not that one how about this one!"

_CLUNK…._

"Ahha!" I don't know why he's happy, I don't think he even hit my tree.

Then I hear birds panicking, why are they still even here?!

'"You've got to be KIDDING ME!" _CRUSH_…

There's no more bird noises. And I can't hear him walk anymore. I smell blood, mine and the animals. And I still haven't gotten any sort of reply back from ANYONE. WHY ISNT IT WORKING!

I flinch when I hear him right beside my tree again. "You know _Jack_"- I hate when he says my name, he sounds like a demented cat, almost purring my name- "you are only prolonging your demise, infact you're just making it worse for yourself by trying to hide. The longer it takes you to tell me where the snowflake is the better"- _CLUNK_

Oh god that sounded clo- WAIT WHAT SNOWFLAKE! "AND LET"

_CLUNK_

"ME"

_CLUNK!_

"HAVE IT"

_CLUNK!_

….

Where did he go? And why am I shaking? I don't shake. Why can't I hear him anymore?! Why isn't he breathing?! Where are the others!? What snowflake is he talking about! Where did he take my staff?! Why is it soo HOT! WHERE IS HE!?...

"You know what else Jack?" I tense when I hear him so close, way too close then he should have been...

"…You shouldn't hide from me in the shadows…."

**CLIFFHANGER! I know it's terrible but like I said in the beginning here are the links and I will post the number of supporters we get each week to check our progress FOR THE rotg sequel. And if you want me to change something then just ask, and I'll try to fix it. Oh and I might do the POV's of other people too but I have a question. For the other seasons and mother nature is there any certain people I should do as them. I have ideas for the seasons but would you guys rather I have -**

**A: OC's be the seasons**

**B: Hiccup- Spirit of Autumn, Rapunzel – Spirit of Spring, Merida- Spirit of Summer (But they all must be older then Jack)**

**C: OC's be the seasons and have Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida be their second in command (Personal Favorite so they're all there)**

**D: Your own idea in review**

**Choose your favorite choice **

**-AngelPhoenix422**

**Before: 3018 signatures Now: 3177 signatures - on google type in rise of the guardians sequel petition and it should be the first one, it says "Petition for a 'Dream' to come true- Rise of the Guardians. It should be the first one. The website for this should be **

**Before: 247 supporters Now: 360 supporters – this one is the ninth one on google if you type in the same thing as before. It says "Petition | Dreamworks : Make a Rise of the Guardians 2". The website for this should **

**If anybody knows any other kind of petition or something like this then please tell me in the review or anything else that's important! Thnx**

**Read and Review **


End file.
